bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Amalia Sawa
'Ami Agnese Moy '''to wojowniczka domeny Aquos'a. Jej pierwsze imię to Ami,zaś Agnese to drugie. Charakter Miła i nieśmiała. Nie umie wyznawać uczuć ,mówi je tylko Mei. Uwielbia banany ,lecz nie może ich jeść. Potrafi zmieniać doskonale głos. Kontroluje wodę. Często emocje są od niej silniejsze. Lubi walczyć. Jest bardzo wrażliwa i drobne porozumienia mogą ją doprowadzić do łez. Zazwyczaj chodzi z głową w chmurach. Jej ulubionym kolorem jest niebieski. Jak się wkurzy często pokazuje się na jej czole żyłka i ma zły wyraz twarzy. Wtedy często odpowiada na zaczepki bardzo nerwowo. Wygląd Poniżej 20 lat 15 lat Ma brązowe włosy i oczy. Na sobie ma niebieską bluzkę , czarne leginsy i niebiesko-czarne buty. Później zmieniła fryzurę na bardziej roztrzepaną. Zmieniła też ubranie. 16 lat Potem znudził się jej wygląd i zmieniła go. Zaczęła lokować włosy. Potem doczepiła sobie niebieskie pasemko. Następnie skróciła (lub ktoś jej skrócił) włosy. Zmieniła wygląd grzywki. Przestała lokować włosy i też zmieniła ubranie. Później zmieniła wygląd fryzury. Zaczęła nosić mundurek. W BakuSchool W serii BakuSchool ma duższe włosy. Nosi mundurek lub coś innego. Więcej niż 20 lat thumb|left|Ami w wieku 25 lat <3 (Ta ,wygląda jak małe dzieckoo xd) 25 lat W wieku 25 lat jej włosy są dłuższe ,znowu zmieniła wygląd fryzury i zaczęła je kręcić ,lecz wygląda trochę dziecinnie. Bakugany Jej pierwszą partnerką był Subterra Lolvy. Pewnego dnia straciła Lolvy. Z rozpaczy przeniosła się do Nowej Vestroii licząc na to że znajdzie nową partnerkę. Pewnego dnia uratowała Lessy, która stała się jej nowym bakuganem. Odtąd Ami grała tylko Lessy. Lessy była wyjątkowym bakuganem, ponieważ co rok zmieniała swoją domenę (Aquos lub Subterra). Jednak Lessy poszła na późniejszy plan ,bo Ami zdobyła Uran Elfin i się z nią przyjaźniła oraz przyjaźniła ,aż Elfin zajęła miejsce Lessy i została partnerką Ami. Serie Spis serii w których Ami występuje: *Bakugan: Nowa dróżyna *Bakugan: Galaktyczny mrok *Bakugan: Vestalianie i strażnik nieba *Bakugan: Masters of Football *Bakugan: Ostateczne Starcie *Bakugan: Galactic Storm *Bakugan: Dwa Światy *Bakugan: Babcia Kontrakatuje *Bakugan: Nowa Moc *Bakugan: Międzywymiarowa Wojna *Bakugan: Guardians of the ice crystal *BakuSchool/seria Umiejętności Gra bakugan Na początku widać że w walce Ami opiera się wyłącznie na Mei, lecz kiedy w 24 odcinku Mei jest nieprzytomna, Ami stara się pokonać przeciwnika sama co sprawia że w grze staje się coraz bardziej samodzielna. Bitwy Piłka Nożna Ami zazwyczaj w piłce nożnej gra rolę obrońcy bocznego. Na boisku wyróżnia ją niezwykła zwinność, szybkość i płynność jej ruchów. Szybko orientuje się gdzie jest zawdonik z jej drużyny. Zazwyczaj bez trudu odbiera przeciwnikowi piłkę i celnie ją podaje. Jej słabym punktem w grze jest to że często zbyt lekko kopie piłkę. Bardzo dobrze współpracuje z Mei. Jeśli do kogoś podaje kto ma strzelić na bramkę udoskonala kopnięcie super ciosem "Wodne" lub "Wodny itp. Ciekawostki *Często goni Mei. *Prawie zawsze pojawia się razem z Mei. *Często mówi po Włosku *Kocha banany ,jednak może je zjeść tylko 50 tygodniowo ,a gdy będzie miała 16 lat dowie się ,że nie może jeść bananów ,ponieważ ma uczulenie. *Jej idolką jest Julie *Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka to Mei, często nazywana przez Ami Meika *Pełne imię Ami to Amalia ,jednakże nikt oprócz jej rodziny o tym nie wie *Imię Ami oznacza ''Azja Piękna ,a Amalia Pracowity i Niezmordowany. *Meika kupiła Ami ,kosę o której marzyła ,co spowodowało ,że Ami jest bardziej niebezpieczna *Ami ma kilka cech autorki. *Ma chorobę lokomocyjną Cytaty *''Bananożerco! Ja chciałam zjeść tego banana'' *''Phy! Nie dobry jesteś'' *''Nie... Dam radę. Nie jestem słaba!'' *''Co niby mamy zrobić, hę?'' *''Ja zła? Nieee... JAM JEST WŚCIEKŁA!'' *''Napewno???'' *''A skąd wiesz ,że tak jest jak tak nie ma?'' *''Ja tego nie rozumieć. Kumasz?'' Inne Ciekawostki Ami i jej brat nie wie ,że tak naprawdę są Neatianiami. Ich rodzina od lat jest ścigana przez bandytów i niebezpiecznych złoczyńców. Ponieważ rodzice Ami i Szatana nie wiedzieli ,kogo chcą zabić to ochronili ich obu. Chcieli ,by rodzeństwo o niczym nie wiedzieli ,więc szukali dobrych alaninja w ich wieku.Dlatego Ami została pod ochroną Mei ,a Szatan - pod ochroną innego ninja w jego wieku. Ami i jej brat są kuzynami Fabii. Galeria Teraz= Ami i jej kosa xd.jpg|Ami w zimę z jej kosą (A raczej modelem ,ale kit z tym xd) Ami.jpeg|Nowa Ami xd Ziemniaciek.jpg|*myśli: Hee? Ziee co?* Ami3.jpg|Nie spodziewałaś się ,nie? xd Ami4.jpg|Ty sobie czasami za dużo nie myślisz? xd Ami5.jpg|Ochh... To niesamowite... Ami6.jpg|Zimaaaa <33 Ami7.jpg|Coś mówiliście? xd Ami8.jpg|Witam wszystkich cukierkowych ludzików xd Ami9.png|Heh ;3 Ami10.jpg|Coo? Ami11.png|N-n-naprawdę? Ami12.png|Ech... Czemu jestem chora? (._.) Zima jest przecież taka niesamowita... Ami13.jpeg|Echh... No chodzciee ! Co tak powoli idziecie ,noo? xd Ami14.jpeg|Heh ,nic się nie stało... Amalia1.jpg|Siemaa xD AAAAAAAAAA.jpg|Cóż... Wiesz ,że jesteś moim szczęściem? xD Ami czyta ksiazke.jpg|Nie podoba Ci się moja nowa fryzura czy co? xD Ami aaaa.jpg|J-j-ja? Ja nie wiem.... Ja nie wiem. Ja nie wiem! Ja przepraszam! AAAAA.JPG|Ach... To ty... Witaj... Ami (10).gif|O nie nie nie! (nie wiem kto jest tą rudowłosą XD) Ami wkurzona.jpg|Ty naprawdę nie wiesz o co chodzi?! Ile razy mamy Ci tłumaczyć?! Nie ma żadnego Oxylionofizotomu!(Nazwa Zmyślona xD) Aaaaaaaaaaaaammm.jpg|Hmmm? Ami (13).gif|Amiśka :3 |-| W BakuSchool= Hinata_School_Uniform__D_by_fuuyuki756.png|Uhm... Hej... Hinata_chan_for_edgaraf_by_artemis_girl1.jpg|Ah ,jaa...! E... Ty... Nie... M-m-musisz... NARUTO.full.959826.jpg|Hejka ,mogę iść z wami? xd NARUTO.600.801942.jpg|Uhm...! NARUTO.600.929754.jpg|Na jakąś imprezę... Ami&Mei.jpg|Ami i Mei Hinata_Chibi_by_YukiHyo.jpg|Ami Chibi :3 hinata_fanart_by_mar418-d3013dj.jpg Hinata-hinata-hyuga-22588684-600-664.jpg|Hejka...! Ackwjn.png|Mei i Alexy łączą swe moce by uratować Ami. Cwf.jpg|Mei ,Ami i Alexy Eg.jpeg|Alex: Juhuuuu^^ Mei: Yeach..jeszcze wyżej! Ami: Nieno plooosiem tylko nie tak wysoko H34.jpg|Alex: Piss! Ami: niooom Lucky Naruto Hinata Ino by Cafe Little Heart.jpeg|Hejka! Co tam? Mcalk.jpg|Mei ,Alexy i Ami Trio.jpg|Sweet girl :3 1d4f62cb98_30015919_o2.jpeg|Yhh... Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać... 2100856011_72727a5f71.jpeg|To... To... Dla ciebie... Fashion_girls_by_Sakura_san17.png|Ami ,Alexy i Mei ^^ hinata_by_adel123456789.jpeg|Plaża ,słońce... Yeah! :3 I woduniaa :3 ino_hinata_sakura_by_b_arbi-d4tofl5.jpeg|Ami: Dziękujee Wam! Alexy i Mei: Nie ma za co ^^ Piżama Party.jpg|Mei ,Ami ,Alexy i ich najlepsza koleżanka na piżama party xD Alex: Nie bój się ,Mei umie uczesywać włosy xD Ami: Uhmmm... xD Jhv.jpg|Mei ,Alexy i Ami: Live is Great! xD Hgc'.jpg|Ami: Jupi! Alex: YAY ^^ Mei: Juchuuuuuuuuuuu NARUTO.600.732240.jpg|Ami i Mei: Uhm... Alex: No co jest dziewczyny? Co się stałooo? NARUTO.600.1271632.jpg|Ami ,Mei ,Alexy i ich koleżanka z parasolkami xD NARUTO.600.1274831.jpg|Alexy ,Ami i Mei: Hejka! ^^ Hinata_Alice_by_Minnietta.jpg|Ami jako Alicja z krainy czarów xD tumblr_m8t6rloiOJ1qhtad7o1_1280.jpg|Czy ty aby za dużo se pozwalasz? xD Hinata-Hyuga-naruto-shippuuden-20578283-1024-576.jpg|Oj tam ,oj tam ,tylko się uderzyłam w czoło...To...N.. hyuga-hinata_photo1_big.jpg|J-ja nie chciałam... Road-to-Ninja-Hinata1.jpg|Oj tam ,oj tam ,przesadzasz xD tumblr_mar6od1IiM1rsb5qho1_500.jpg|Lallalaaalaaa xD Przerwaxd.jpg|Mei: Yh... Ami: Meika nie przesadzasz? Alex: Adi, mówiłam ci już coś o podpalaniu moich książek?! Adi: Eh, za cooo... Ami (1).jpg|Taa... Możesz mieć rację... Amisia.jpg|Nie martw się... Proszę... Ami (3).png|Uhm... (myśli: Czemu? Czemuuu?) Soooo....jpg|Ami płaczee... Halloween.jpg|Halloween ^^ (Razem z Meiką xD) |-| Wcześniej= .png|Ami na początku :3 Amicala.png|Cała Ami. Amidziwne.jpg|Dziwne... 600500 1292780725268 full.jpg|Elo wszystkim! beautiful_Fabia-fabia-sheen-20066377-409-355.jpg|Ja wiem... Fabia s love blush by fabiasheen4ever-d3kjeks.jpg|Ale...Ale... fabia_sheen_by_colorfulhikari-d3ikmdx.png|Co jest?! Fabia-Cry-fabia-sheen-27407587-514-384.jpg|Ami jako Neathianka ,płacze Fabia-s-cute-face-fabia-sheen-17880171-480-360.jpg|Ale co? Fabia-fabia-sheen-13652429-478-361.jpg Fs.jpg|Hmm? princess-fabia-fabia-sheen-13512962-478-359.jpg princess-fabia-sheen-fabia-sheen-13652377-477-360.jpg Sad-Fabia-fabia-sheen-28497397-480-359.jpg Ami (1).png|Yay! Ami (2).jpg|Nie przejmuj się tym ^^' Ami (3).jpg Ami (4).jpg|Dlaczego? Ami (5).JPG|Dasz radę Elfin... Ami (6).jpg Ami (7).jpg|Wierzę w ciebie... Ami (8).jpg Ami (9).jpg|Co?! Ami (10).jpg Ami (11).jpg|Widać ,że jesteś idiotą. Ami (12).jpg|Uda im się... Ami (13).JPG|Masz coś do mnie? Ami (14).jpg|Hej. Jak tam? Ami (15).jpg|Ami śpi... Ami (16).jpg Ami (17).jpeg|Zadowolona? Ami (21).jpg|Stój Ami w Piłce Nożnej :P Ami (20).jpg|C-c-co ty robisz?! 84683.jpeg|Co jest? Inazuma.Eleven.240.153798.jpeg|Ami ,Mei i jakaś dziewczyna Natsumi_Raimon.png|Dasz radę! Natsumi-Nelly-natsumi-raimon-nelly-raimon-26987740-622-359.jpeg Raimon.Natsumi.full.899897.jpeg th_NatsumiRaimon.jpeg|To...Nie może... Być... Prawdą...Nie... tumblr_m6khf2vhua1ru9dx7o3_1280.jpeg|Wow! Śnieg... Yay! Ami i Mei.jpg|Mei i Ami Haruna-haruna-otonashi-21852968-500-281.jpg ....jpg|Nie powinniśmy tam iść... Ami2.jpg|Oj tam ,oj tam. Ami pod wrazeniem.jpg|Wow... Ciekawe ,skąd to wie... 0.JPG|Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! .1.jpg|Hihi... ...s.png|Girls Forever xP Mowilam.jpg|Mówiłam. (Myśli: Jestem mądra xd) .0.jpg|UWAGA!! Alex jest najlepszą specką od wylewania chłopakom na głowe kisielu xd (Myśli: Biedny kisiel xd) 640px-17.jpg|To nie takie złe... (Myśli: To okropne ,ale trzeba się dobrze bawić...) Yo.jpg|Zdjęciaaaaaaa :> .2.jpg|Wyluzuj xd Jooo....jpeg|Na pewno? Dobrze... Zaraz przyjadę... Lololo.png|Jesteś tego pewny? Ami1.jpg|Ami (By JulieMakimoto2 ,Sry za jakość ,z komórki robione :3) Why.jpg|Dlaczego? (By JulieMakimoto2 ,znowu psieplasiam za jakość :3) 39.jpg|Patrzcie ,jaki debil... xd.png|Od lewej: Mei ,Alex i Ami Gwheshes.jpg|Arrr... xd Bssssszx.jpg|Od lewej: Mei ,Ami ,Alex i Lisa Bsdnsn.jpg|Od lewej: Ami ,Lisa ,Alex i Mei Bez tytułuz.jpg|Yay xd Vs.jpg|Nie on na to nie zasługuje (Myśli: Buahahaha xd) Sjsjjsrsjr.jpg|Gratki Mei! (Myśli: Wow...) Jdkr.png|Pierwsza ryżowa kulka Alex YAY ^^ Bal xd.jpg|Ami ubrana na bal xd srututututu.jpg|Rozumiem Cię... ej.jpg|Co jest? ha.jpg|Ha? Haha.jpg|Ty nie wiesz ,a ja wiem. Hmm....jpg|Ha? (Myśli: Co ona robi?) Natsumi-Nelly-natsumi-raimon-nelly-raimon-26987744-720-405.jpg|Nie prawda... (Myśli: On jest wspaniały xd) Nie dam sie.jpg|Alex... Wybaczysz mi? sa.jpg|Nie myśl o tym. xdxdxd.jpg|Nie wygrasz z nami... Jesteśmy drużyną! Ami- O.O xd.jpg|Eee... Naprawdę? O.O Ami....jpg|Co mu się stało...? Ami-Yay xd.jpg|Nie martw się o mnie ,Meika... Poradzę sobie... Ami (5).jpg|Che cosa sta facendo? (Po polsku: Co ona wyprawia?) Ami-Huh?.jpg|Hę? Ami (o.o).jpg|Co?! Co im się stało?! Co zrobiłeś?! WEGEWG.jpg|Mei: Piter nie uważasz że to przesada? Ami: To musi się udać Alex: Bliźniaczki Olsen?! -.- Piter: Macie racje one to blondynki Alex i Ami: NIE TYKAJ MOICH WŁOSÓW!!! Cry.jpg|Nie rozumiesz?! Trololo.jpg|Myśli: W co oni się pakują... 2.jpg|Heloo! xd Coooo.jpg|Ha?! Nie ,nie ,niee xd o_o.jpg|Dziękuje... Phyyyyyyyy xd.jpg|Hej! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! oooo.jpg|Oh... Jakie to... Słodkie... -.-.jpg|Jak mogłaś?! tyy.jpg|Tyyyy... Tooo niemożliwe... 9.jpg|Oh... (Myśli: Co oni chcą zrobić...?) hehee.jpg|Heh... Nie ,nic się nie stało ^^' ohh.jpg|Hm... 12.jpg|Oh... Czemu nie możesz mnie zrozumieć? 13.jpg|Czy oni chcą się zabić? Jeju...jpg|Co? Dlaczego? 15.jpg|Hmm? Coś mówiłaś? Jeeej xd.jpg|Hej! Ciooo.jpg|Ooo... (Myśli: Co odpowiedzieć?) Phy!.jpg|Nie ważne. Odpuść sobie. ciot.jpg|Myśli: Co zrobić? Co zrobić? Kogo uratować? Ojaciee.jpg|Myśli: Phy. Czy oni mnie nie słyszą?! xddd.jpg|Hej ,co tam? Oh....jpg|Jeju... (Myśli: Co mu się dzieje?) Ej...jpg|Ej! Co ty robisz?! xxdddd.jpg|Oh... Co się dzieje? 100.jpg|Ale ,ale... 10010101.jpg|Jak wiesz ,to czemu nie mówisz? 1000000000000000000000000000000.jpg|Co? 101010101010100101.jpg|Nie wiesz ,kto to ja? xd O.o.jpg|Ja nie chcem tego robić -.- xd Natsumi going away.png|Myśli: Lepszy dla mnie pociąg niż samochód... NatsumiGraduatingEP126.png|Ami na zakończeniu roku szkolnego A nie mam pomysłu xd.jpg|*myśli: Ale... Ale... Jak to?* Amcia xd.jpg|Oh... Jakie piękne niebo... Ami Moy xd.jpg|Aaa! Pomocyyyyy! Wściekła zapalniczkaaaaa mnie goni (Mei xd)! Ami ssd.jpg|Yay? Yaaaay! Ziiiiiiiimaa.jpg|Hejoooł! xd Xdxd.jpg|Chcesz ciasteczkooo? Tlololololllolol,pomysl chcem xd.jpg Tlolllololo xd.jpg|Meika ma rację! xd (*myśli: Jak zawsze xd*) Ami.jpg|Oh ,yaaay! ^^ To wspaniale! Ami xddd.jpg|Nie martw się... Nie zostawię Cię... Ami xd.jpg|Coś się stało? Kategoria:Wojownicy Aquosa Kategoria:Gracze Aquosa Kategoria:Aquos Kategoria:Bakugan: Powrót Legendarnych Wojowników Kategoria:Najlepsi Gracze Bakugan. Kategoria:Mistrzowie. Kategoria:Gracze Subterry Kategoria:Wojowniczki Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Członkowie BakuGalaxy Kategoria:Członkowie BakuPowers Kategoria:Bakugan: Puchar Galaktyki Kategoria:Bakugan: Międzywymiarowa Wojna Kategoria:Bakugan: Dziesięć Wyzwań Kategoria:Postacie